


Something Like A Superhero

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Conversation, Dimension-Hopping Rose, F/M, Introspection, Pre-dimension hopping, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: When Pete gives the green light to start work on the dimension cannon, Rose takes a moment to reflect on the person she used to be... and the woman she's become.





	Something Like A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the Dimension Hopping Rose Big Finish audios coming out this week, I decided to write this little vignette. I was having a conversation with SelenaTerna about Billie Piper this morning, talking about how amazing BP is for constantly getting up over and over again throughout life's setbacks (and doing awesome things like making movies and stuff like that), and it made me think of Rose and the things she must have experienced in Pete's World before/during the cannon, and... this happened. 
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Many thanks to SelenaTerna for helping me with some of the voices in this ficlet, especially Mickey's. And to Gingergallifreyan for the read-through!

Sitting at her desk, Rose chews her thumbnail as she studies the documents hand delivered by Pete only a few minutes prior. Her heart hammers wildly in her chest as she reads the highly classified project details with Pete’s signature of approval scrawled across the bottom of the page, giving her the green light to move forward to the next phase of development. The final phase. 

A body drops into the only other chair crammed within her tiny office, and she knows without looking it’s Mickey. She’s more than familiar with his distinctive way of throwing himself into a chair. 

“He approved it, Micks,” she says, finally looking away from the document and at her friend. “It’s finally gonna happen. After almost three years, I can try to go home.”

“Like you really thought he’d throw out the project,” Mickey says with an incredulous snort. “Pete knows how important this is, Rose. Like you’ve said a million times, it’s not just about getting you back to the Doctor. He knows the Doctor is the key to solving that business with the disappearing stars. Something’s very wrong in this universe.”

Rose worries her bottom lip as Mickey’s words register but slide away without her acknowledgement. Something about the letter of approval had sparked some kind of rare personal reflection, and her mind focuses on that instead. 

“D’you ever think about who we were before we met the Doctor?” Rose asks, glancing at Mickey again. 

Mickey snorts. “God… I wasn’t much, was I? Bit of a lazy tosser, scared of anything that took me away from the garage or the pub, and... alright, I admit it, I wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend.”

Rose smirks, remembering the way Mickey had clung to her when the Doctor had first asked her to travel with him. “That’s what I mean. Neither of us were going anywhere. You worked at the garage, I worked at the shop, an’ any time I thought about doing anything more, Mum accused me of having ‘airs and graces.’” She quotes Jackie with her fingers and rolls her eyes. “We were so young and had a lot of growing up to do... some of us more than others.” Rose looks pointedly at Mickey with a grin, and he grumbles in mock offense.

“After everything with Jimmy…” Rose trails off, letting the rest of the story go unsaid. Mickey knows it all, regardless. “I know Mum didn’t mean to hold me back, but I just always had this feeling that I could be doing something more. But… the routine was comfortable, even if it drove me a bit mad, and that’s why I never took a chance. Well, until the Doctor. Now look at us,” she says, smiling at Mickey.

Mickey meets her gaze and nods. “I helped defeat the Cybermen in a universe different from the one we grew up in, and now  _ you’re _ on a classified R&D team trying to find a way back to that universe. We’re pretty great.” He flashes her his trademark smug grin, before leaning back in his chair, the grin dissolving into something akin to a frown. “You know, I hated the Doctor for a long time, yeah? Really hated him.”

Rose grimaces. “I know.” As much as it bothers her, she also knows Mickey had good reason to hate the man who had taken her away from him and her Mum for a year. And then some. 

“But then,” Mickey continues, “I saw you change, traveling with him. Scared me at first, you know. You were different. I dunno, more confident and sure of yourself. Made me think... thought you were leaving us behind, yeah? But then… after a while, when I started to  _ see _ it for myself… I liked the new Rose, and part of me wondered if I could change too. Be more like you. That’s why I asked to come. I wanted to see if I could be different somewhere else.”

“I would’ve been lost without you here, Micks,” Rose admits, thinking of those dark months after being separated so unwillingly from the Doctor.

“Nah, you would’ve found your way eventually, Rose. I know it. With or without me. With or without  _ the Doctor, _ even. You’re Rose fucking Tyler, defender of the Earth. You fall down, you always get back up again. You’re something like a superhero.”

Rose blushes at her friend’s praise and packs the documents back into the envelope. “Come off it, Mickey. I’m no superhero. I’m just… motivated,” she finishes lamely. 

Mickey shrugs. “Say whatever you want, I know what you are. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Even after all this time, you still don’t believe it.”

Allowing Mickey’s words of encouragement to settle in her mind, Rose contemplates the acknowledgement of her own worth. The Doctor had never had any difficulty praising or confirming the value of those they encountered on their many adventures. And he’d certainly never withheld his own praise of her. But even now, years after Jimmy and his debilitating scorn of her worth, it’s difficult for Rose to accept such praise and believe in herself the same way. “I guess I  _ am _ pretty impressive,” she admits, smiling at the memory of her first Doctor. “Thanks for reminding me, Mickey.”

“Well, you started this conversation. And I thought you might need the extra reminder, what with your new project an’ all.”

“What, are you just angling for a spot on the team?” she asks with a laugh. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Of course I am. If anyone’s gonna help you get back to the Doctor, it’s gonna be me. Like you’d consider anyone else first…”

Rose laughs at Mickey’s confidence and stands, taking a moment to stretch. “Well, let’s go tell R&D we’re a go. I’d like to start the build next week and test jumps as soon as we can.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mickey salutes her, and Rose smacks his hand in reproach. If the Doctor never allowed it, neither will she. 

Rose walks out of her office, Mickey following close behind, and into her future. It’ll be hard, more challenging than anything she’s ever done. But the thrill of the unknown teases the edge of her consciousness, and it guides her ever onward. To the Doctor. To save the universe. To home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
